Cold
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: Boomers room gets cold. Brick's room should be warm right? He wonders if he could sleep in there but when he goes to check he finds something shocking instead. Brick/Butch -Only slash because of what happens, not really a pairing though-


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own The Rowdyruff boys at all…at…aaaall.**

_Cold_

Boomer sat in his room awake and aware of the cold atmosphere. He held his knees close to his chest as a feeble attempt to keep warm. He shivered. His heater must've been broken…that or Brick was right and he just needed to find the vents and uncover them. Then of course it didn't help that the window was _right_ there.

"Vvbbrr…I'm so cold…" he remember when they moved in and Brick had called the master bedroom, Butch calling the second biggest, leaving the broom closet of a room left for him.

"_Doesn't matter!" he had said, trying to defend himself. "I like small spaces."_

"_That's because your brain IS a small space." Butch said and the two other brothers howled with laughter._

"_YOUR brain is a small space!" he yelled back, landing one in Butch's face._

"_Ow!" Butch punched back, causing a fight to ensue while Brick watched unfazed._

"_Come on you tards, we have a house to live in! Don't make me throw you out into the snow. You know what we should be doing?"_

"_Um…stealing video games?" Boomer asked, him and Butch's fists paused in midair, their hands grasping each others shirts._

"_Yes that, but we should be planning the downfall of the powersmell girls."_

_Butch and Boomer laughed childishly at the name._

"_Yeah!"_

Looking back at it Boomer regretted not forcing himself into at least Butch's room because Boomer's room was the coldest in the winter and the hottest in the summer. In the winters he had taken to sleeping in random rooms. Anywhere was warmer than in there.

He shivered again. "Maybe Brick's room will be warmer." He slipped out of bed and made his way into the hall which he felt was already much warmer already. Slowly he tiptoed to Brick's room. The door was closed though…and a sound emitted from it.

"What the…?" he pressed his ear to the door and listened to what sounded like a breathless Brick. (This was rare because he didn't even break a sweat when fighting the powerpuff girls.)

"A-aah!"

Automatically, Boomer colored. He continued listening.

"Haah, un…B-Butch…" Boomer pulled away immediately.

"What's going on in there?" He reached for the door handle and turned it slowly then pushed the door opened a crack. Carefully, he placed an eye at the opening and looked in.

He saw what looked like Brick sitting on his bed, back to him and hunched over. The moans continued. Boomer's heart fluttered and his breath hitched slightly. Brick was probably just jacking off but…why would he moan Butch's name? Suddenly another figure appeared between Brick's legs. Butch. Was he just…? Boomer felt sick. But he continued to watch. They shared a kiss before Butch pushed him down and crawled on top.

Boomer couldn't watch any longer and closed the door before creeping back to his room. He was shocked as to what he had just seen…disgusted even but…then what was this strain between his legs?

-_-

Morning came quickly and Boomer sat in the kitchen munching his cereal angrily. He didn't sleep last night and he wanted an explanation.

Brick and Boomer walked in, Brick was glowing and looking happy as clam…or something. "Good morning, Freak Face."

"Morning gay wad."

"Asshole!"

"What? Am I hitting too close to home?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I saw what you and Butch were doing last night you sicko's! We're brothers! That's just wrong…and _gay_!"

"What!? You saw that? What the hell were you doing spying on me?"

"My room was cold so I thought I'd go and sleep on your floor or something and I got to your room and what do I see? Butch giving you a blowjob!" Boomer boomed as he stood to face the other face to face.

"Are you just jealous because you didn't get to suck my dick?"

Boomer colored a light pink, "Not even close."

Butch paid no attention and continued to suck back milk from the carton contently.

"Then drop it, Boomer! What goes on in my room is my own business!" He growled, poking Boomer in the chest before stealing the blonde Rowdyruff's cereal and walking off into the living room.

"This is all our business…aw! Hey!" he realized his cereal had just been stolen and he pouted.

"It wasn't that great and it didn't mean nothing." Butch finally spoke up. "I was horny, he was horny…plus he came too fast. Then died. He needs to learn to last."

Boomer was red. "This isn't something I wanna talk about with you." He walked towards the door and grabbed his coat, "I'm gonna go and…I dunno…get a bag of chips or something."

"Aw, can I come with?" Butch asked excitedly. "Never mind. Not like I have to ask." He and Butch left the house, much to Boomers displeasure.

-_-

**Affection:…that's like my room…'cept mines second biggest. I don't care about sexual content anymore. Deal with it.**


End file.
